BLACK AND WHITE HOSPITAL WARD
by Hibikase
Summary: We have been brainwashed. We have been abused. They have told us lies, and now we will escape. We will not die here. We will see the blue sky before death.  Based on the vocaloid song BLACK AND WHITE HOSPITAL WARD by rin and len.  Enjoy!


I might discontinue my other story "ACUTE." I need more reviews. I don't have any insperations, so until someone reviews I'm discountining or just not writing. ACUTE has hit a wall...so here is a story based on the vocaloid song 'Black and white hosptial ward' by rin and len. Enjoy please! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

><p>There must be a way out of here. I need to escape. I need to escape now. They will catch up to me. I gripped Rin's hand tightly, and our legs seemed to lift of the ground as we ran as fast as we could. Rin seemed to not run as fast as me, as if she almost didn't want to leave.<p>

"Rin, hurry, they will catch up to us!" She didn't reply, so I looked back to her blank face with her mouth slightly open.

As we ran down the white hall, our footsteps echoed down the hall. There were many, beyond count of doors. Many, Many corridors there were. Clean hall it was, but inside the rooms, very dirty.

As I ran by, I heard a door close, and a young Female with long Teal hair in pigtails stuck her hand on the window of the door. Her face was in a blank expression, and her face was covered in red substance. I couldn't stop and help her, but I wish I could. She's gone now. I ran faster and faster, the fear of what would happen next. The scientists would catch up to us sooner or later. We came to an intersection. I looked at the four paths, and gasped. I turned to rin in desperation.

"Where is the exit?" I yelled in distress. She pointed to the left one.

"There." She said. I grabbed her hand and attempted to run, but she wouldn't budge.

"Rin, hurry up! If you don't leave with me, you surly will die here!" I yelled. She titled her head a bit and smiled.

"Len, We are here because we are donors, I don't think they will..." I cut her off.

"No! They want to use us! Then once they're finished, they will dispose of us...Rin come on!" I yelled. I looked into her yellow and blue eye, which was because they experimented on us. The reason why I'm running is because they want to take my blue eye and replace it with rin's other yellow eye, so when rin get's her regular eye, then she can live on and be free again, but once I recieve the yellow eye, my eys will turn red, and I will become a corpse.

"Len...I'll stay." She smiled.

"Rin..."

"Go." She said. I gripped my knive in defense. I desided to drop it. Tears formed in my eyes, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could for rin. If I can get out of this so called 'hospital,' then I will surly survive.

"Be safe, rin." I cried. As I ran, I heard footsteps. They were the scientists. They had told us they were doctors, but that was just another lie. What to do now?

Rin's P.O.V

I let him run away. I don't know why he's running, they aren't going to hurt us. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. As I was doing nothing, the doctors are approuching me. The stop to me.

"Do you know where he is?" A maybe about six doctors were out of breathe following. The doctor put up a picture of len. I lifted my head a bit more.

"He went that way." I pointed the way he went. They ran toward where he went. I followed them, and picked up lens , they had reached len. He was screaming and crying. He didn't seem to notice me. Neather did the doctors.

"Get away from me!" He yelled. They grabbed out guns,knives, hammers, weapons...

Why were they charging toward len? I reconigzed what was happening. Len was yelling. He was right. Len was right this whole time. They did want to kill him. The doctors had told me that len had killed a lot of the doctors one day, and len said because they were trying to kill him. I didn't believe him, and the brainwashed me and told me that he was insane and needed rehab. But len was right. They wanted to kill him, and dispose of him because they used all they could with him. I overheard one day about them talking about taking len's blue eyes, but I never thought it was true. Soon, len will die, and I will live. In anger, I gripped my knive harder, and closed me eyes.

I won't let them kill him, I won't. I opened my eyes, and they felt like they were burning. I ran as fast as I could, and tackled one of the scientists and stabbed him violently. Red poured out, and a female scientist let out a scream.  
>"Her eyes, there..." One yelled. I tackled them one by one, each letting out blood once they were dead. Soon, it was empty, and the floor was a pool of blood. Len was on the ground, paralized.<p>

I can't control it. I walk toward len. No, stop it. You can't kill him. I yelled inside my head.

You have to because it won't be safe. You need to save him because more will be here to take him. They will keep you. I hoved over him.

"Rin..." He whispered. I lifted the weapon, ready to strike him.

"No, rin! Don't!" He screamed. He slowly closed his eyes, and he fainted. My eyes stopped burning, and I dropped the knift.

Quick, rin. You need to save len. Millions of thought were in my head. I finally thought of a crazy idea that just might work. Len was passed out, so it would be easy. I put my hand to my heart, and preyed it would work.

Len's P.O.V

I woke up, and I didn't feel quite right. My stomach was cold, and so were my legs. My hair wasn't in a ponytail. My shorts felt very tight. I looked around, and I saw...me. I saw held down, looking at myself. How could that be me. I looked at my clothes. My shorts were really short, and there was a bow in my hair. Oh no. Rin is me. This can't be possible.

She was be held by the scientists, and her eyes where red, and blood was trailing down her face. Oh no. It was already done. Already switched. There was a bandage on my eyes, and a scientist opened it. I could see again.

Rin smiled in my clothes. Tears rolled down my face. This wasn't true. Rin was already dead. She whispered one last word, before leaving forever.

"The bodies were to be replaced, but you're still no one." She smiled, before closing her eyes forever. I cried as the carried her away.

I stood near the exit.

"This is it rin. You died for me. And now I will do what you can't." I silenly smiled as I cried.

"Goodbye." I opened the door to outside. Not looking back, I entered the sea blue sky. And I never returned again.

**Do you like? It's such a sad and scary song/story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Suggestions for more stories? Please? **


End file.
